The goal of this study was to use the discrimination reversal task as a method of investigating learning deficits associated with aging in human subjects. This project will help us understand the nature of the learning deficits in aging, and will help us evaluate the utility of eyeblink conditioning as an animal model for use in the evaluation of therapeutic agents for memory impairment in aging humans.